Back To How It Was Before
by Kctimes2
Summary: Story number Two of the Dino Thunder: Revamped Series. Tommy's in a coma, and Kim tries to help. Why are his former selves, particularly the White and Green Mighty Morphing rangers, preventing her from doing so?


**A/N: **_I decided to do another One Shot. This time it's my interpretation of the "Fighting Spirit." This will be a continuation of my other one shot "Tommy's Substitute"._

**Back to how it was Before**

**Tommy's Command Center**

It had been three weeks since Kim and Tommy had been reunited. Things between them were great, and their rekindled relationship was almost at the point before the letter had been sent. _**Almost.**_

As promised, Tommy watched after her while she worked, and he even would even spend the night at her house. He found a way to be not so _noticeable_.

Now, Tommy was out of his Dino Thunder power suit. That was great, but he wasn't fully out the clear yet. Tommy was now invisible. The previous day Kim came to visit him. Tommy would tickle and kiss her, and she couldn't do a thing about it. That really got on her nerves. He remembered what happened.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kim had just arrived on his doorstep. She eagerly knocked. It had been a full 24 hours since she had seen her boyfriend. This was her favorite thing, going to his house after a long day at his job. She loved sleeping in his arms. The door opened, but she didn't see the Tommy in ranger suit. Actually, she didn't see anyone. She warily walked in. _

"_Tommy?" She called out as she walked to the living room, first. He wasn't there. "Handsome?" There wasn't a response. Kim was beginning to panic. "Tommy!" The crane Ninjetti felt someone grab at her waist. She shrieked. "Tommy." She playfully said, and she looked behind her. There was no one. _

"_Kim, it's me." Tommy held up his hands even though she couldn't see him. _

_The original Pink heard his voice, but she couldn't see him. "Are you using your invisibility powers on me again?" She placed her hands on her hips. He had done something like that before. Kim was getting dressed, and she insisted he get out the room. He obeyed, or at least she thought he did. Because after she was done, the Black Dino ranger appeared next to her when she looked in the mirror. She was so furious, her eyes flashed pink. What did he do? His eyes flashed green at her. _

"_Well, not purposefully." He bent down to kiss her. She tensed up once he did. _

_Kim felt the kiss. "What do you mean not purposefully?"_

_He sighed. "Hayley used this green goo. We tracked Elsa, and she was interested in this stuff. Basically, I had a shower in it, and now I'm invisible." Kim gasped. "At least, I'm out the ranger suit."_

"_That's one step closer than before." She mused. Again, she tried looking for him. "When can I see all of you? I miss your body." _

_He laughed. "Jealous? Because I saw yours."_

"_You're a jerk for using your power to see it." She retorted. _

"_Well… that's not the only thing I can be a jerk about." He said. The black ranger placed his hands on her. She relaxed at his touch. Then he began to tickle her. _

_She was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe. "Tom." He kept doing it. "Tommy." He didn't stop. "Okay I give up!" She breathlessly exclaimed. _

_He smirked and kissed her on the lips. _

"_That's so weird." She noted. "I can't believe I kissed you in the state you're in."_

"_I shouldn't be like this forever." He said. _

_Kim brightly grinned. "Then we can finally do what we used to do?" _

"_We can do that now." He stated._

"_Na uh. I am not making love to you like that." She waved her hands everywhere, since she wasn't sure where he was. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Tommy was working out, and he knew the plan he formulated to become visible was crazy. On top of that, he didn't even mention a thing to his Beautiful. He knew she would freak out. To be honest, everyone would freak out. Hayley was already in the command center. He advised her to call Kira, Ethan, and Conner. Trent was at work, so Tommy didn't call him in.

The yellow, blue, and red Dino rangers made their way into the lab.

"What's up Hayley? Where's Dr. O?" Ethan asked her.

"Yeah, not that we would be able to see him right now." Kira said.

Tommy was working out his forearms. "Hey guys over here." He hoped his voice would alert them, but then again, the machine moving up and down might be a clue.

The teens heard the machine clanking. They all turned to their science teacher.

Kira freaked. "I doubt I'll get used to that."

"Dr. O." Conner advanced towards him. "No offense, but what's the point of working out your biceps if no one is ever going to see it?"

Tommy let go of the handles of the machine. He grabbed a towel. "That's a reason why I called you here. Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal."

"That's great!" Kira became optimistic.

Ethan held out his hands. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it." He was eager to see his teacher/mentor in a normal state.

Hayley overheard. She made her way between Conner and Kira. "Hold on everybody." She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She spoke to the floating towel. "Tommy, I already told you the remoleculizer might make you visible again. But we haven't found a power source that's strong enough for it yet."

Tommy sighed. _Here it goes._ He thought. "I've been thinking about that." He said as he grabbed a black box with the Dino Thunder symbol on it. He handed it off to a skeptical Hayley. "Maybe we should use this."

Hayley opened it. It contained his black Dino gem. "No way, forget it!" She exasperatedly sighed. She shook her head. He must've gone mad.

Tommy sighed. "We gotta try something. My Dino gem is the only powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the operative word." Hayley told him. "I have no idea how your body would react to it. It's way too risky." She couldn't believe it. "Plus, Kim would kill us." When Hayley found out Tommy and Kim were back together, she was mad, at first. Hayley and Kim had a long talk the other week. Kim understood Hayley is looking out for the best interest on Tommy's behalf. Hayley confessed to the petite brunette that Kim would be the only to make him happy. They weren't the best of friends, but they had a mutual respect for one another.

"Us? Who's this, us?" Conner interjected. He didn't want to face the 'Wrath of Kim'. He had seen her spar with Dr. O while he was morphed, and she only had her ninja robes. Kim won over and over. "I'm not getting involved. All of this is on you Dr. O."

Ethan nodded. "Usually, I wouldn't go with Conner's opinion, but this time I agree with him."

"Dr. O, think about it. You just got back with Kim what if something happened to you? How would she feel?" Kira thoughtfully added.

The black Dino Thunder ranger sighed. He knew he would be met by opposition from Hayley, but now his whole entire team was against him. The most valid reason being Kim. He believed his Beautiful would go for this if it meant her being able to see him. "Hayley, rangers, we don't have a choice."

"Fine!" Hayley gave in.

Conner and Ethan put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's hope this works for your sake."

"My sake?" She echoed. They nodded. "Oh no, if I get in trouble, I'm taking all of you down with me!" She went to grab a blanket to place on Tommy.

Tommy walked to the metal table and laid down. Hayley came to put it over him. "Okay, Hayley, I'm ready."

She straightened it out over the lower half of his body. "For the record, I still think this is a bad idea." She looked down at him. "I hope Kim kicks your ass and not ours." She softly said.

"Ours?" Conner questioned. All of them glared at him. He sighed. "I'm hoping Kim doesn't either."

"You aren't the only one." Tommy muttered.

"And for the record, I've been agreeing with Hayley on this one. This is pretty risky." Kira went to place the strobes on his body.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tommy soothed. _If anything happens, I'm sure Kim knows how much I love her. _The invisible man took a deep breath.

Ethan placed two more strobes on his mentor's body. "See you soon, Dr. O. Not for you sake, but ours, and most importantly Kim's."

Again, Tommy took deep breaths. All of his teammates could see his chest elevate up and down. Up and down. They weren't the only ones nervous. He was nervous too.

The Dino technical advisor placed the Dino gem into the remoleculizer's chamber. It was the same chamber that housed the meteor fragment that freed him from the amber. "Okay…" Hayley's voice trailed off.

The falcon Ninjetti's last thoughts went to Kim. "Good to go."

Hayley hesitantly lowered the chamber. She knew this was a bad idea. After that, she walked to the main part of the machine. Once by the button, she took a calming breath. She looked back at her best friend, who she sees as a brother. She pressed it. "Initiating sequence."

The current came full blast towards Tommy's body. The flux of power was too much. He started breathing heavily, and he knew at that moment, he made a bad decision. He opened his mouth, and he wondered if anything it was going to come out.

"Is everything okay?" Kira frantically asked. This didn't seem normal. The grunts and the groans, he must be hurt.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Hayley felt helpless. The machine started to smoke, rattle, and make noise.

Hayley checked. "It's overloading!" She ran to the machine.

Tommy's body kept convulsing. "I love you, Kim!" His body repeated the shakes. He grunted louder.

"What's happening?" Kira stressed her question.

"The energy's attenuator's shut down." Hayley informed. She looked at them. "He's receiving full current.

The machine finally combusted. Sparks flew everywhere. Hayley tried to turn it off, but it erupted with sparks one more time. She opened up the chamber. There were three black pieces, but those three used to be one black gem.

"His Dino gem's destroyed." Hayley updated.

After almost a month, Tommy's body was visible. He was there, but not there. His eyes were closed. The teens went up to his side. Hayley went in between Ethan and Kira.

"Tommy." She looked at him. "Tommy. Can you hear me?"

There was no answer. They needed to take him to the hospital. Kira called for an ambulance.

"Who's going to tell Kim?" Conner broke the stunned silence.

**(Meanwhile)**

The crane Ninjetti had been visiting the 'original yellow', and her husband, 'original red'. Every Saturday Kim would make their way over to them or vice versa. She loved catching up with her best friends who were more like brother and sister.

Their son, Brennan, was showing Kim his new Fisher Price guitar. He played it for her. Kim smiled. She couldn't wait to become a mom. Hopefully, Tommy and her could start a family.

"So, how is Mr. Multicolored Ranger?" Jason asked. He was sitting in the living room with them.

Trini nodded. "I'm curious myself. I still can't believe he took up another color."

Kim had informed them a couple of weeks back of what Tommy's been doing. Unfortunately, Tommy couldn't see his friends in the state he was in. He wished he could see them, but it would be random if the black Dino Thunder ranger made an appearance in Angel Grove. Yes, random. For the town where the rangers started, it wouldn't be weird to see random incarnations roaming around.

"He's doing great." Kim said. Then she looked up at them. "Unfortunately, he's invisible."

"Invisible?" Trini and Jason exclaimed together.

Kim nodded. "Hayley managed to get him out of his ranger suit, but his power kicked into overdrive." She explained to them.

"How is it being together again?" Jason questioned. He hadn't been in contact with Tommy in a while, and he felt bad; guilty actually. They were bros, and they should know what's going on in each other's lives. But then again, they had careers, and for Jason he is a father. For Tommy, the weight of the world was on his shoulders not just as a mentor, but as a ranger as well. At least, Tommy has the woman he loves back in his life again.

Kim gave a brilliant smile. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. We talked about everything, and he understands. It feels like it's almost-" A distressed falcon's caw hit Kim really hard.

"Sis?" Jason asked with concern. She abruptly stopped talking.

Kim got up. "Guys. Something doesn't feel-" She collapsed on the floor, and she immediately got in fetal position.

"Kim!" Jason and Trini yelled. They got on their knees to see what was wrong. Brennan wanted to help too. He ran for his yellow t-rex stuffed animal. That always made him better. He gave it to Kim.

Kim held it. She knew Brennan loved it. She figured out what was wrong. "Tommy." Kim held on to the stuffed animal tighter. She felt his pain. She heard him yell 'I love you, Kim'. "I love you, Tommy." Kim's body shook like Tommy had done earlier.

Jason and Trini looked at each other. Kim doesn't have a history of seizures or epilepsy. Jason's EMT skills kicked in. He gently held on to Kim's neck while her body seized.

"Tommy." Kim repeated. She gasped out loud, and then she stopped. "Take me to the hospital."

Trini got up. "We will take you to Angel Grove Memorial." She went to get her purse.

"No!" Kim blinked her eyes a couple of times to focus them. "Take me to Reefside Hospital. Tommy's in a coma. I need to get to him."

The television broadcast came on.

"_Emergency News:_

_The City of Reefside is being attacked. _

_A dinosaur creature is emitting energy from it's_

_Body. Do not head into Reefside. _

_I repeat do not head into Reefside. _

_We will keep you updated."_

Jason and Trini looked at Kim. They couldn't change her mind. The look on her face was determination. "Let's go now!"

Brennan ran to his room. Oddly enough, someone at his school had given him a present. It was a black pterodactyl figurine. He planned to give the item to Kim, but maybe Uncle Tommy needed it more.

"Brennan!" His Dad yelled.

Brennan ran out his room. "Coming dad!" He came down the stairs and showed his Dad the item. Jason smiled with pride. They immediately left after that.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital**

Tommy was immediately rushed to the hospital. He was on the hospital bed. To his right were the Dino rangers. To his left, stood Hayley and Dr. Walsh. Neither of them had the courage to inform Kim of what happened. That and neither of them could face her heartbroken expression that would develop on her face.

"What's wrong with him doctor?" Hayley questioned.

The doctor sighed. "I have no idea Hayley. Well his vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira wanted to know.

The doctor gave a small smile. He didn't want to upset what looked like concerned students and the best friend of his patient. "We're trying, but he's not responding to anything."

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Ethan worriedly wondered.

The doctor got serious. He threw his previous thoughts out the window. "I'm not gonna lie to you." He saw their looks got sad. "The longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

All of them got quiet. How could this have happened? More importantly, who was going to tell Kim? She needed to be here.

Kira spoke up. "Thanks, Dr. Walsh."

"Your friend's going to get the best care possible." Dr. Walsh left with encouraging words.

The local broadcast came on. Citizens were under attack by a monster.

"I'll stay with him." Hayley assured. She knew they were going to leave. It was their job as rangers to protect the innocent.

Conner turned his attention from the screen to Hayley. "We'll be back as soon as we can." All of them ran out the hospital.

Hayley prayed and sighed that Tommy would come out of this coma. She watched as Tommy's eyes fluttered, but they weren't opening.

**(**_**Tommy's State of Mind.)**_

_Tommy looked around the dessert. Everything around him had a reddish tint. It was desolate minus the sand, single water stream, and rocks. There was some vegetation, but he had no clue where he was. _

"_Hello?" The black clad man questioned. "Hello?" All he heard was the echoes. "Anybody?" There was no response. "What is this place?" He did a 360._

_There was a stone monument. A man appeared. "Hello, Tommy." Tommy looked behind him. There was a man in Tommy's ranger suit. "Remember me?" He walked down the steep hill. "Zeo ranger 5. Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"_

"_But that's impossible." Tommy subconsciously replied. _

_The Red ranger stopped a couple of inches away from the black ranger. "Oh, it's possible, and I'm still as tough as ever. The question is, are you?"_

"_What is this? I'm not going to fight you." Tommy retorted. _

"_Then I suppose you will be destroyed." The Red pointed at him. "Another man will take what you have given up before."_

_Tommy furrowed his brows. He had no clue what the Red ranger was talking about. The Red ranger really wanted a fight, so Tommy wanted to make things even; he needed to morph. He looked at his wrist. "The gem- it's gone!" He looked up at the Red ranger. _

_He didn't have time to figure out his next plan because he had punches and kicks thrown at him. The word fight flashed in his mind. He blocked the best he could, but his opponent threw him in the water. Tommy stumbled a bit. "What happened to the rule, don't escalate a fight unless forced to do so?" He muttered. "I never hit Zeo Ranger V: Red, first!"_

_The former green, white, and red ranger picked himself up and fought back, to no avail though. The Red Zeo ranger was really kicking his ass. They rolled around in the water still fighting. Once they got up, the Red ranger threw Tommy off of him. _

"_Washed up already, Tommy?" Zeo Ranger V taunted at Tommy, who was on one knee. Tommy was soaked from head to toe in water. The ranger went after him again. _

_Immediately, Tommy stood up. They fought again, and Tommy grabbed his former self's ankle and threw him. Even though Tommy was feeling tired, his body language said it all, he was determined to fight when needed. _

_The Red ranger got up from the water. "I see you got a lot of fight left in you!" Both men were panting. "But is it enough? Especially if you don't want history repeated." In a flash of light, he was gone. _

"_Wait!" Tommy tried to catch his breath again. "What are you talking about?"_

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital**

Hayley was watching over Tommy. The Dino Thunder team hadn't been back. She heard the doors burst open, it was Kim.

"Kim!" Hayley shouted. She was worried Kim would hurt her.

The crane Ninjetti walked in. Tears were welled in her eyes. There was Tommy lying on a hospitalbed, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Hayley." Kim's voice cracked. "How did this happen?"

"Tommy offered his Dino gem to power the remoleculizer. I didn't want to do it." Hayley nervously clarified. She shook a bit.

"This wasn't your idea?" Kim grimly asked. Her eyes went from pink to brown.

Hayley noticed. "No, it wasn't my idea. It was all Tommy's. I tried to stop him." She tensely laughed, hoping to calm down the 'original pink'.

"Keep watch with Jason, Trini, and Brennan. I'm going to do something." Kimberly advised.

The technical advisor didn't want to argue or get hurt, badly, so she nodded and left.

Kim climbed into Tommy's bed. She concentrated on her love for Tommy. Her crane called out. She started glowing pink and her head rested on his heart. The last thing she heard was his heart thump.

**Xxxxx**

**(Tommy's State of Mind)**

"_Tommy." A voice mocked. "Tommy." The evil laughter rang. _

_The black Dino Thunder ranger looked around. He was in a forest, and there was a tint of white all around him. He heard his name being taunted at him. "Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore."_

"_Or Angel Grove." The laughter sounded again. _

_Kim walked around the same forest. She saw Tommy. "Tommy!"_

"_Kim!" Her mate yelled. He started to run for her, but he stopped. Something white appeared out of the corner of his eye. _

_The White Tiger or was it the Falcon Ranger descended towards them. He used his magic and encased Kim in a force field. The White ranger laughed at Tommy and Kim._

_Kim touched the force field, and she got shocked. "Ugh, why does this feel so familiar?" In her early days as a ranger, she had been in a cage because her and Billy were punks, then she was in a bottle on her worst day ever, there was that time she was in a force field, and Tommy had to bail her out. The memories were bittersweet to Kim. _

"_You finally cut that hair, huh Tommy?" The White ranger joked. He looked at Kim in his force field. _

"_White ranger, but your powers were destroyed." Tommy noted. He snapped out of it. Kim was in a force field. "Let go of Kim!"_

"_I should've never used my Ninjetti powers." Kim regretted it_

"_You can't keep a good ranger down." The White Ranger answered Tommy's question. "Isn't she Beautiful?" He pointed at Kim. _

_For the first time ever, Kim was grossed out by Tommy's alter ego. _

_The White ranger decided it was time to fight. He beckoned for Tommy._

"_Not again." Tommy groaned. _

_Kim heard. "Not again?" She looked at the science teacher. He nodded. _

"_For old time's sake." The White Ranger said. They did their karate yells. Kim rolled her eyes at that one. They advanced and fought hard. Tommy was losing to his former self. The White ranger pulled out Saba. "Fire!"_

_Kim gasped. She needed to get out of the force field and help Tommy. The 'original pink' watched as her boyfriend, lover was getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter. "Stop!" She frantically yelled. _

_The White ranger evilly laughed at her. "Not a chance, Beautiful. Your Handsome needs to figure something out."_

_Tommy struggled to get up. "Now what are you talking about?" He was sick of his former selves cryptically talking to him. _

_They fought again. Their moves were in sync. The crane Ninjetti hated watching. "Don't give up!" She yelled at Tommy._

_The White ranger swept Tommy's legs under him. "You still with me? Come on!" The ranger insulted. "Come on!" He motioned for his older self to get up, but he took it upon himself to make Tommy get up. He grabbed him by the collar and forced him up against a tree. "Don't forget, I know all your old moves."_

_Tommy grabbed for the White ranger and they did a little dance, but Tommy ended up going back against another tree. "That might be true, but I've learned a few new ones." Tommy pushed off his white counterpart. He did some kicks off of two trees, and he kicked the White ranger. _

_The White ranger fell to the ground. Kim smiled. "Impressive." The White ranger said. "Now, we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge." He got up and stared at Tommy. "Can you still fight for her?"_

_Tommy and Kim looked at the White ranger. Did he know something they didn't? The White ranger left in a flash of light. Kim was still in a force field. _

"_What like that wasn't tough?" Tommy looked at Kim. She was still in a field. He touched it, and he got shocked. _

"_Tommy, I think you have another battle." She said. She knew she wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon. _

_The scene around them changed again. Green. Kim was scared now, if this was the evil Green ranger, she knew Tommy was in for it. Kim's force field turned to a green hue as well. _

_Tommy looked around. "Okay, this is weird even by ranger standards." The dragon dagger materialized on the tree Tommy was near. He looked at Kim, she got pale. He took the dagger. "I thought I might run into you."_

"_It's been awhile, Tommy." The Green ranger said. He looked at Kim. "Hello, Pink ranger." Kim stiffened. His attention turned to the black Dino Thunder ranger. "I see you switched to Basic Black."_

"_It seems to work for me." Tommy replied. _

"_Maybe that's the color to keep her then." The Green ranger mocked. Kim looked at him. The Green ranger nodded. _

_Tommy didn't understand, but he got back to the task at hand. "Let me guess, you wanna fight?"_

"_You guessed right." The Green ranger retorted. He evilly laughed. "Remember how you said __**she**__ wasn't the center of everyone's universe?" Tommy straightened up at his comment. "You were right, she's not, but she's the center of yours!"_

_The Green ranger went against Tommy. They fought tooth and nail. Tommy did several spin kicks against the Green ranger, but his counterpart ducked for all of them. The Dragonzord ranger swept Tommy under his feet. Tommy let go of the Dragon dagger. Green caught it. He used it and green energy went towards Tommy. On impact, Tommy's body flew in the air, and he landed five feet away from his previous position. _

"_Noooo!" Kim screamed. She couldn't watch this anymore. With all her might, she summoned her Ninjetti power, so she could break out the force field. _

_The Green Ranger saw. "Na uh uh. Pinky." He placed a second force field on her. It was 10 times stronger than the White Ranger's one. _

_Kim broke the first one, but the second one was tougher, a lot tougher. "Let me out of here!" She was out of breath. The power she summoned took a lot of strength out of her. _

"_He needs to do this on his own." The Green ranger forcefully said. He turned his attention to Tommy._

_Tommy held his chest. He was clueless as to why his former ranger selves were after him. He tried to get up, but stumbled. The Green ranger picked him up and he pushed up him against a tree. Tommy fought back. He wasn't going to give up. The Green ranger threw him again. Tommy landed on his back. There was the body of a tree, the Green ranger grabbed it and menacingly flung it at Tommy._

_It landed behind Tommy, but the crash made Tommy fly in the air again. _

_Kim was speechless. After all the monsters, putties, Z-putties, Tengas, Tyrannodrones, monsters, and bad guys, Tommy was getting pummeled by the White and Green ranger. There was no doubt the Red ranger made an appearance. She pondered what the Red ranger could've said to Tommy. There had to be a reason why they wanted to attack him. _

"_You both know better than anyone how powerful I am." The Green ranger towered over Tommy's fallen body. Tommy sat on his butt and faced the ranger. "Why don't you just give up the fight?" He had his dagger in his hand. "Let her be with someone else."_

_The crane Ninjetti gasped at his words. _

"_That's one thing I'll never do." Tommy scoffed. "I won't stop fighting for my life, for my family, friends, my work, the safety of the world, and most importantly, I will never give up on the fight to make sure Kim and I will have a cemented future."_

_The crane smiled at his words. "I love you." She said. _

_Tommy looked at her. "I love you too, Beautiful."_

_The force field on Kim disappeared. She ran to Tommy. They hugged. Both of them faced the Green ranger. _

"_Then, I guess this is over." The Green ranger held out his hands for both Tommy and Kim. "You passed the test, Tommy. Kimberly, you were tested before, and you passed." They both grabbed his hand, and they stood up. _

_Tommy held on to Kim's waist. She put her head on his chest. "Test? What are you talking about?"_

_Kim agreed. "What did I pass a long time ago?"_

_The Red Zeo ranger came out. "You haven't been fighting us. You've been fighting for your life."_

_The White Ranger made his presence. "And you've proven your will to live is stronger than any ranger power."_

_The three rangers each held out a piece of Tommy's black Dino gem. "This is yours." The Green ranger said. _

"_What test did Kim pass?" Tommy questioned them. _

_The Pink Ninjetti used her ninja stealth walking to advance towards the five people. "When Kim decided to open up to you about her past, she knew it was the only way for you two to become one again. Tommy, you've been fighting to make sure your future with Kim happens. Why do you think the Red Zeo ranger left after his question? The same goes for the White Ranger. The Green ranger brought everything together." She turned his attention to Kim. "Don't give up on each other again." _

_Kim agreed. "I'm not letting him out of my sight again." _

"_Good luck, falcon and crane, and to your new lives together." The rangers said._

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital**

Tommy and Kim woke up at the same time. Both immediately got up and looked at each other. Hayley, Jason, Trini, and Brennan were there. They all had smiles on their faces.

"It's about time." Trini said.

"You guys are okay!" Hayley excitedly said. She had no clue how extensive their Ninjetti powers could be, or the intensity of their bond.

Tommy looked at Kim. "Yeah, we've never been better." He kept his eyes on her.

"Is it me or are they more in love now?" Jason muttered.

Brennan smiled. He gave his Uncle Tommy the figurine he was holding. Tommy opened his hand to take it, but realized his Black Dino gem was there as well. "Bren, give it to your Auntie Kim, I need to go." Tommy started getting ready.

"Life of a ranger is always on the go." Kim supplied as she watched Tommy run into the bathroom to change.

"What happened?" Trini asked about them glowing.

Kim smiled. "We'll tell you after he fights with his team." She got off the bed and saw Tommy rush out the door.

Tommy ran out the room, but he forgot something. He rushed back in the room and passionately kissed Kim. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you more, Handsome." She responded to his breathtaking kiss.

Hayley hate to do this. "Uh, the team?"

They sheepishly smiled, and Tommy ran out again.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Tommy enabled his Super Dino Mode. He got the teens' powers back. Together, they managed to finish off the Terrorsaurus monster. All of them decided to come back to Tommy's place to talk about what happened in Tommy's coma, and when Kim connected with her boyfriend. Tommy was sitting on his desk chair. Kim was on his lap. They told their story. Everyone couldn't believe it.

Jason, Trini, Brennan, and Hayley were to the side of them, while the teens were rapidly firing off questions at Tommy.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Three of your old ranger powers came to you in your dreams?" Ethan questioned. "And you had to fight them to get your life back?"

"And Kim was stuck in a white then green force field, and she couldn't help you?" Trent asked.

"Then the Pink Ninja ranger came and told Kim she already passed a test she didn't even know she had even taken to pass?" Conner inquired. The teens listened to Conner's analysis. They were surprised.

Kim and Tommy looked at them. They laughed.

"Dr. O, Kim that's so cool. That has to be the greatest ranger related thing to ever happen!" Kira excitedly added.

Jason smiled. "So, if I got into a coma the Red Mighty Morphin and the Gold Zeo Ranger would demand I fight them?" He chuckled.

"Jase, I think you would need another color to pull that off." Trini winked at Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys."

"When I become a ranger, I want to be the Christmas Tree one." Brennan said.

The adults and teens looked at him. Hayley asked the question on their minds. "Why is that Brennan?"

"Whenever I hear the 'Greatest Ranger Ever', I also hear the 'Christmas Tree Ranger'." He informed. They all laughed at him.

Tommy got serious. "I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in there with me through all this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me." This was directed towards the teens.

"He's right." Hayley had the same opinion. "You should be really proud of yourselves."

They heard some sniffle. It was from Conner.

"Are you crying?" Ethan looked at him.

"No." Conner tried to hide his face.

Kim smiled. "It's nice to finally see you." She cuddled into Tommy's arm more. Jason, Trini, and Hayley smiled at the sight.

"So, Ms. Hart, does that mean you aren't our substitute anymore?" Trent asked her.

"Sorry guys." Kim said. "Tommy's back, so now I'm going to my job at the gymnastics gym."

The teens groaned. Tommy looked at them. "You like her better than me?" He joked.

"She's nicer to look at." Conner honestly admitted. He definitely paid more attention in class because of Kim.

Tommy's eyes flickered green. The teens noticed. Conner, Trent, and Ethan got freaked out. Kira understood why it happened.

"Big mistake rookie!" Jason exclaimed. He knew how jealous Tommy could get. Trini nodded.

"It's getting late." Hayley changed the subject and smiled. "I don't know about you, but today was tiring. I'll see you all tomorrow." They all said bye to Hayley, and she left.

"We need to go home too." Trini mentioned.

"Do you have to?" Kira whined. The guys looked at her. "I want to get to know more about the original yellow."

Trini smiled. She hugged her successor. "Don't worry, we'll get to know each other more. How about we have a BBQ? We can invite the other former rangers." She looked at everyone.

"That sounds great! I'm so there!" Conner excitedly said.

Ethan nodded. "Just make sure there's enough food because Mr. Red-" He pointed at Conner." Likes to eat a lot."

Kim giggled. "He's not the only one." She referenced Rocky. She said goodbye to her friends and nephew.

The Scott family said their goodbyes and left.

That left Tommy, Kim, and the teens. Kira knew it was there time to leave.

"Come on. Don't we have that project to do?" Kira needed to get them out of there. Not just for her mentor and Kim's sake, but because she wanted her time with Conner. After 'The Missing Bone' incident, Conner and her became close. They were secretly dating.

"What project?" Trent didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Kira gave Conner a look. "Oh, that project." Conner said. He had no clue about the project, but the look on her face, she wanted him to herself. "Come on guys, I'll give you all a ride to your houses."

The teens said their goodbyes, and they began to walk out. Ethan furrowed his brows. "Do you have any clue what project Conner and Kira are talking about?" He asked Trent.

The white Dino Thunder ranger shrugged.

"Finally!" Tommy said as the wall to the Command Center closed. He looked at Kim, and he began to kiss her. She deepened it.

"You aren't the only one who's glad they left." Kim said as she started to take off his shirt.

"Feeling frisky?" Tommy took off Kim's shirt. He attacked her lips again.

"Frisky?" Kim asked. She kissed him harder. "Who the hell says that nowadays?"

"Me. It feels so good to be out that damn suit."

"It feels so good to feel your abs without spandex." Kim mumbled in his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you more." Tommy declared.

Tommy kissed her. He got off the chair, and Kim wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up to his room. In high school, Kim and Tommy lost their virginities to each other. This wasn't a new act to them, but the last time they had made love was when they were 17. They're now 24. This was a long time coming.

After what happened today, they were back to the point of when their relationship was unbreakable. It was as if the _letter _hadnever been sent.

**The End**


End file.
